His Dark Materials:Featured articles nominations
How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below using the template provided below; see criteria on the featured articles page. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #Be sure to place sign in the "Nominated by" line when the nomination is posted for voting. How to vote: #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria on the featured articles page, and then either support or object the article's nomination. ##If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. Do not strike other users' objections; it is up to the objector to review the changes and strike if they are satisfied. #Once an article has a total of at least two supports and no objections, the article will be added to the list of featured articles and be queued to appear on the main page. #No nominator may vote for their own nominations. Also remember to add at the top of the article you are nominating. A list of previous nominations will be made once our first featured article has been selected. Category:Help __TOC__ Nominations Article being nominated *'Nominator:' ~~~~ *'Nomination comments:' Support Object Comments ---- Malcolm Polstead *'Nominator:' NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 16:53, August 29, 2019 (UTC) *'Nomination comments:' Malcolm's page has been dramatically improved with loads of images, information and quotes and is especially relevant when coming up to the release of the next book. Support Object Comments I, personally, am sitting on the fence at the moment. The page is excellently written but I feel that some sections are clogged or (if this is possible) too much information. While this is fine, it may not be entirely what a featured article needs. The images feel a bit overwhelming as well. However, it is a great page and I will not object to its nomination.--'LimeInABush' (Talk) 10:17, September 16, 2019 (UTC) :Well I hope I'm able to sway you seeing as we need a 2 vote majority for this to be featured and I can't vote :P. The featured article process might not be able to be incorporated into Idekmandy's home page design so I think we should try and get at least one done. I don't think it's too much (LBS was 500+ pages with most chapters focusing on Mal so it makes sense that there's a lot of things to do with him) and shortening the paragraphs would make it harder to follow. As for images, certainly at the start I agree although, after that, there aren't as many. Those images won't be a problem to space out (move to the bottom few sections and even other parts of the biography to do with TSC that will be added shortly). NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:20, September 16, 2019 (UTC) ---- Featured articles nominations Category:HDM Wiki Featured articles